


Precarious

by VoxInculta



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Lio, Trans Male Character, Underage Depending On Your Definition, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: Gym Teacher Galo / Student LioMay contain: Angst, smut, probably pregnancy down the line because that's where all of my fics go, let's be honest...NOTE: Lio is underage depending on your definition/locale. (Lio is 17 at the beginning of this fic.) Lio is also a trans male. If either/both of those upset you in any way, don't click!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Precarious

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up dividing this fic into different "works" because more kinks will be added later, or I may just update the tags as I go along. I dunno.

“Morning, mister Thymos.”

If he were tired earlier, Galo was wide awake now. Lio was wearing a pair of black shorts that he _knew_ were too short to make it past dress code, and a white t-shirt that was just translucent enough to show the rosy color of his nipples against his porcelain skin. He stood with a hand on his hip, the other holding a bright red lollipop up to his lips, twirling it between his fingers.

Galo felt his face burn, his heartbeat quickening. Prying his eyes away from the sight, he gave Lio a little wave before turning away. Thankfully he’d caught himself in time to avoid the painful erection that was bound to happen. He hated how susceptible he was to Lio’s charms. He mentally cursed the fact that he’d be putting up with this for the rest of the school year, which had only just begun.

Lio was a known troublemaker at the school. Galo had been working as the gym teacher for a year now, in which he’d occasionally see Lio roaming the halls. He’d always dressed provocatively, tight fitting shirts, low-cut necklines, short skirts… Galo had no idea how he got away with it as often as he did. How had no one said anything to him? (Or maybe they had and Lio just didn’t care, which would be a completely plausible explanation.)

Galo sure wasn’t going to be the one to say anything. Mostly because he was as non confrontational as they came, and _definitely not_ because he was enjoying the view.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lio was… incredibly attractive in his eyes. Galo didn’t really observe people with any intent to sexualize them, but Lio just _couldn’t_ be ignored. The rest of the “slutty” high school girls couldn’t come close, and Galo wasn’t exactly sure why. They dressed and acted alike, so why was Lio so special?

He shouldn’t have been interested in the first place. Lio was barely an adult. Granted, Galo wasn’t _that_ much older than him. Either way, it definitely didn’t feel right to be fawning over one of his students. (Not that Lio minded, surely.)

Finally he returned his attention to the students gathering in the gym. Most everyone had begun their own groups, playing basketball and other such sports. Lio and several of the girls had taken a seat on the bleachers, trying not to seem too obvious about being on their phones. It was a free day, so Galo didn’t mind that they didn’t want to participate. He was known to be lenient when it came to that sort of thing, which made his students like him a lot. 

The best part about a free day was that he was also allowed to kick back a little. Mostly this just meant that he could finish any paperwork that had gathered on his desk. Fortunately for him he’d finished it all off last Friday. He wanted to go back out to join his students, but he was admittedly a bit tired. With the change in schedule, he hadn’t slept well since the first day back from summer break.

Galo flopped down on his office couch, folding his hands on his stomach. He didn’t normally like to take naps during school hours, but he could already feel exhaustion dragging him down. With a few clicks at his watch he set an alarm for forty-five minutes, letting his eyes fall shut.

—

_“Mister Thymos…”_

Lio’s voice was sultry and soft, almost loving.

He was sitting atop Galo’s lap, hair disheveled, lavender eyes half-lidded. His face was red, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_“Touch me, mister Thymos.”_

His delicate fingers grasped Galo’s wrists, bringing his hands up to Lio’s chest. His fingers traced over the fabric of Lio’s shirt, to which Lio began to lift up, revealing his rosy nipples. A sweet moan escaped his lips as Galo thumbed over them.

Galo felt his pants growing tighter, his cock hardening against Lio’s thigh. His hand moved to Lio’s hip, fingertips digging in as he angled his hips higher, pressing himself closer. 

Lio giggled impishly, eyelashes fluttering. _“Do you want to fuck me, Galo?”_

Galo nodded, biting his lip as Lio shifted atop him, pressing his clothed entrance against Galo’s growing bulge. He was wearing a pair of thin blue panties, already soaked through the middle.

Lio’s hands carefully tugged down the hem of Galo’s pants, drawing out his cock and giving it a firm stroke. Galo moaned, his back arching as Lio brought him to full hardness in a matter of seconds. A moment later and he felt Lio ease down onto his cock, surrounding him in velvety warmth and sending his head spinning.

_“Mister Thymos…”_ Lio hissed, his moans hitting a new pitch as he hilted Galo’s cock within himself. _“Mister Thymos…”_

“Mister Thymos?”

His eyes jolted open as he realized he was dreaming. Immediately he sat up, eyes darting to the door.

Lio stood in the doorway, head cocked to the side, lips pursed. “Were you… asleep?”

“U-Umm…” He rubbed his head, yawning. “Yeah, I guess I dozed off.”

Lio chuckled a little, “Anyway, I just came in to grab some water.” He walked over to the mini refrigerator, bending over to fetch himself a cold bottle of water. Galo turned his gaze away quickly as he realized he was staring.

“Enjoy your nap, mister Thymos.” Lio said with a wink, shutting the door behind him.

Galo laid back, exhaling the breath he’d been holding for too long. He brought his hands up to his face, pressing his palms to his cheeks and dragging his fingers down. He checked his watch, rolling his eyes. He’d only been asleep for about twenty minutes, but there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. Nor did he really want to take a dive back into that dream.

It was then he realized just how flushed he felt, and the bulge that had formed in his pants. He was so hard it hurt to sit up. Thankfully the pants he wore were darkly colored and thick enough for it not to be _too_ obvious. Hopefully Lio hadn’t noticed… Though out of all of his students to walk in on something like that, Lio was probably the least likely to file a report or anything.

If this was going to be a recurring thing… It was going to be a long year.


End file.
